


Freezer Burn

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Cupcakes, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Maybe Dating, Pettiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Emma bakes with love for Dana. Every day, Dana seems to ignore it. It really isn't what it seems though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My mom used to be a bodybuilder around the same time Dana Brooke was. While they both had Figure specialties, they never competed against each other. This fic was inspired by an actual thing my mom regularly did during that time.
> 
> Another fun fact: I wrote this fic and I have no idea if Emma or Dana are dating or not in it. Probably. Interpret as you will.
> 
> Third fun fact: Missy beta read this. Thanks Missy!

Emma was mad.

No… not mad. _Offended._

Emma was offended by Dana’s actions.

No, not that either. It was more like a lack of action. _Inactions._

Emma was absolutely offended by Dana’s inactions.

Because nearly every day, she brought Dana one of her healthy and protein filled cupcakes for Dana to eat and _nearly every freaking day,_ Dana would just place it in a piece of empty tupperware in her bag uneaten. Did she think Emma wasn’t going to notice? She worked really hard on those cupcakes only to have Dana just hide them away uneaten? Food was meant to be eaten. Especially food baked aggressively with love.

After watching Dana do this for the sixteenth day in a row, Emma huffed and pursed her lips, silently fuming. Curse Dana. Curse love. Curse cupcakes. Curse Dana again. Curse baking with love. Emma swore to only bake with spite from now on.

She then realized that spite would probably lead to some gross vinegar based cooking decisions. She shook her head and huffed. Okay, baking with love was back on, but no baking with love for Dana anymore. _Dana was right out._  
———  
“Okay, you seem mad about something.”

Emma looked up at Dana from her kitchen table, then back down at her tablet. _Of course she was mad._ “Do I seem mad?”

“Well, you invited me over two days ago,” Dana said with a flip of her hair, “And then you haven’t said a word to me in the twenty minutes since I came inside.”

“I’m just having a day, is all.”

Dana placed her hands on the table and pushed down until she figured she was in Emma’s periphery. “Emma, we literally hang out all the time. I know when you’re mad. Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie.”

Emma looked up from her tablet, her lips trembling as she tried to tighten them up. Finally, she just sighed and asked, “Why don’t you eat the cupcakes?”

Dana raised her eyebrows at the question. “Excuse me?”

“The cupcakes I made and brought for you for two weeks,” Emma sputtered, trying to be terse and failing miserably. “I would bring one every day because hey, I was trying out new recipes and I would really appreciate it if my best friend would try one out, but you never did. You just put them in tupperware and hid them! And I worked really hard on those, y’know?”

An awkward silence fell between the two for a long few seconds. Emma wasn’t sure how Dana would react next. Anger? More silence? Leaving? Emma was mad, yes, but she wanted none of those things.

Instead, Dana started laughing. A braying sort of giggle that most of their coworkers found obnoxious, but Emma found cute in a weird way. Well, most of the time. Now it was just confusing her. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh my god, you haven’t seen my freezer have you,” Dana wheezed through her laughter.

“Noooo,” Emma replied, feeling even more confused. “We usually hang out here. Or out. You never invite me to your place.”

“Because it’s a shithole,” Dana said, her voice still filled with laughter as she wiped her eyes. “But c’mon, I’m taking you over there now. I got something to show you.”

As Dana grabbed her purse and dug her keys out of it, Emma felt like her brain was short circuiting out of confusion. What was going on? Had she finally snapped?

Perhaps Dana’s magical mystery tour would solve her problems and answer her questions? Or would her body end up in a freezer?  
———  
“Shithole” probably wasn’t the most accurate description of Dana’s place, but it certainly was a mess. It had looked like Dana hadn’t fully finished moving in yet, so moving boxes still cluttered the place and things were half pulled from them. It reminded Emma of the way the women’s locker room looked between matches, with clothes half in and out of suitcases, mixed with street clothes and spandex.

The kitchen didn’t fare much better, with dishes and shaker bottles piled in the sink and supplements crowding the counter. Emma made mental notes of what she would fix if Dana ever invited her over again. For now though? “So what about this freezer then?”

“Okay, but don’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh? Still kind of mad at you, but I’m mostly just confused because you drove me over here.”

“Fair point,” Dana said, swinging her hair back. “But still, don’t laugh.”

Emma sighed. “Fine, I won’t laugh.”

“Promise?”

“I promise! Now what’s with the damn freezer?”

Dana took a deep breath in before she reached her hand to the handle. Another deep breath. Finally, she pulled on it, opening the door to reveal the contents inside. Emma’s eyes went wide.

Inside the freezer looked like the inside of sweet shop. Candy bars, brownies, cookies, and shoved right at the front were two long tupperware containers stuffed with Emma’s cupcakes. Before she could catch herself, Emma sputtered out a giggle that soon evolved into a belly laugh. Dana’s face began to turn red with embarrassment. “Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said between laughs as she began to wipe at her eyes. “It’s just…”

“I know, I know. I store sweet things like a squirrel so I’m prepared for my cheat days. I’ve been doing it for years. YOU KNOW MY SECRET NOW.”

Emma caught her breath as she finished her fit of laughter and looked up at Dana. “Dana, that’s the best thing I’ve ever seen, but you know I put protein in those, right?”

Dana cocked her head at Emma, confused at what she just heard. “What?”

“Yeah, like everything I make is super safe to eat if you’re training. Stevia instead of sugar, low fat substitutes, LOTS of protein… I’ve been doing this for years.”

Dana’s jaw dropped and she pushed on Emma’s shoulder with a smile growing on her face. “Lookit you… I wish you had told me that! Now I feel like a jerk for hiding them in my freezer like a hermit.”

“No, I should be apologizing,” Emma mused, looking down. “I guess I went sort of crazy, but you’re my best friend and I just wanted you to like what I made you.”

“Awww Emma,” Dana cooed as she reached over and wrapped Emma in a hug, kissing her hair several times in quick succession. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I would have acted the same way probably.”

Emma looked back up at Dana. “Really?”

“Yeah… Probably something I should ‘work on,’ but hey, us bitches gotta stick together, right?”

Emma cocked a smile as she separated herself from Dana. She held her hand up between the two of them, parallel to their bodies. “Forgiven?”

“Of course,” Dana said, clasping her hand in Emma’s and bringing her in for another hug. “Now, do you want to eat some of these cupcakes or not?”

Emma laughed again. Now THIS was why this girl was her best friend. “As long as I can clean your kitchen after?”

“What’s wrong with my kitchen?”

Emma just raised her eyebrows as she gestured with her head to… everything. Dana looked around as she pulled the cupcakes out of the freezer. “Okay yeah, I see your point.”

Emma smirked as she took the container from Dana. She couldn’t bake with love right at this second, but she’d at least settle for cleaning with love for Dana tonight.


End file.
